Polymers, compositions comprising large organic molecules made from smaller molecules that are linked and cross-linked like chains and nets, are relatively new, having been synthetically produced and commercially developed within the past fifty years. Their many advantages include light weight, moldability, ease of forming into intricate configurations, corrosion resistance, versatile electrical properties and low manufacturing cost. These advantages make them suitable for many every day uses such as in our automobiles and kitchens as well as in high-technology industrial and engineering applications. However, inherent softness and tendency to wear away after prolonged use have made polymers impractical materials when hardness and durability are needed.
Attempts have been made to improve the surface characteristics of polymers by use of ion implantation, ion beam irradiation, high performance organic coatings and thin inorganic oxide coatings. Although these treatments have made some polymers more useful, there is a continuing need to develop polymers having hard surfaces that are resistant to wear.